1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessory control of a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing hands-free profile (HFP) control, and to an associated apparatus and an associated computer program product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device implemented according to the related art, such as a multifunctional mobile phone equipped with personal digital assistant (PDA) functionalities or a PDA equipped with mobile phone functionalities, may have become an essential part of everyday life since it is very helpful. In a situation where the conventional portable electronic device is designed to have many accessory devices, some problems may occur. For example, some of the accessory devices may need powerful processors and associated memory resources, causing the overall cost to be increased. In another example, the overall performance of the conventional portable electronic device and the accessory devices may be unacceptable to the user. Thus, a novel method is required for providing accessory control of an electronic device.